


Going by what you said

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Either Nick, Joe of both of them get drunk and can't keep their hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going by what you said

Tagging along wasn't really Nick's style. Or, he didn't like to portray that it was his style when really it was, but it was fairly easy for Joe to convince him to go to this party with him. To his understanding it _wasn't_ David's party, David wasn't even going to be there, but it was one of his friends, or a cousin. Apparently David's cousin/friend/whatever was a better influence on people and more understanding than Dave himself, because there wasn't going to be alcohol like the last time; they knew the Jonas Brothers didn't drink, so Nick would be fine.

Last time he may have ended up sitting in the car for an hour, waiting for Joe to finally pry himself away from everyone to take him home. But they didn't talk about that.

Nick didn't really get nervous. In fact, he was never really a shy person, and he could pretty much talk to anyone, any time, but sometimes he just didn't want to. Sometimes he got worried, not over what people would think, but over what they would do. He kept thinking back to that party and he kept wondering how this one would be.

Immediately Joe was engulfed by one crowd of people, and Nick was left standing there by the back door of this pretty big house, the smell of barbecue chicken relaxing him just a little as the one thing he knew here was taken from him. A girl kind of tall, gangly, with blond hair that probably wasn't actually blond, in an over-sized tank top and flip flops brought him a full cup from the table with pitchers on it. He sent her a grateful smile and nod as she handed it to him. "Tonight'll be fun, huh?" she asked, looking around them as Nick took a sip from his drink.

The punch tasted kind of off, but he ignored it as he nodded and offered a half-smile. Honestly, he wasn't sure if tonight was going to be fun or not. He would rather just be in a random room somewhere hanging out with Joe like they did when they weren't at home and Joe didn't _have_ other friends. But that was hardly the case either anymore. Joe always had friends, everywhere. Especially now that he was an adult and had more things to talk about besides 'that hot-ass over there' who happened to be his age and kind of illegal for the guys he was conversing with to be drooling over.

Having nothing to talk about other than how much he would rather not be at the party, Nick stayed silent and took another drink, this time taking the taste into question. But Joe had promised it would be alcohol-free, and when Nick could catch a glimpse of his older brother, he saw a similar cup being held. It was probably just the mix, and he was thirsty.

Eventually the girl had given him a smile, a tilt of her head, and walked away, tired of the pretty boy who was much too quiet to be all-together interesting. For the rest of the night, Nick kept to himself pretty much, stayed near the table of drinks, with food, because _God_ he just couldn't stop the dry feeling in his throat, the gurgling in his gut. He didn't eat more than a couple of potato chips, but he'd lost count of how many glasses of punch he poured himself, and ducked his head a little when someone came up and tried to pour a glass and one of the pitchers was empty.

At least, he thought he'd just ducked his head. It was more like his elbow slammed against the top of the table to hold himself up as his whole left side seemed to get unnaturally heavy. Nick grinned stupidly at the look he was given. Another girl, shorter this time who seemed to appraise him before snorting at him and moving over to the pitcher down a few feet, managing to get a full half of a cup before it ran out. Her tiny nose scrunched up and as she walked away, she shook her head but didn't turn around as Nick maybe belched quite loudly.

Straightening himself out a little and setting down his empty, plastic cup, Nick watched her walk away. It felt like that time he'd had an epiphany when they were in Brazil, something life-changing, almost, when she walked up to a group of people, Nick taking a second to look each one of them over and then _Joe_. He'd forgotten Joe was here. He hadn't, but he had, or he didn't really know. It didn't really matter. _Joe_ was here. Instantly he was smiling, teeth showing as his lips slipped up, slipped lower, and he was just _so_ happy to see his big brother.

Slowly, because frustratingly, his feet were dragging, Nick made his way over to the group of people, slinging an arm around Joe, but then Joe gave him a strange look, and _oh_ , _not Joe_. Nick butted the guys head softly from the side, and Nick didn't see the scowl thrown at him as he walked away, leaving his 'new friend' rubbing carefully at the side of his skull. Nick did start giggling, however, the instant he saw Joe, the Joe he actually knew was his. He was in the middle of a rather animated story-telling, and as he finished up, he flashed a proud smile Nick's way making Nick giggle all over again, but not because the story was funny (he hadn't even understood what Joe had said, actually) but because of that smile. It was a _great_ smile.

When Joe angled himself so that he could set his arm over Nick's shoulders, Nick turned his head and looked either way for a second before whispering, "Joe." Joe turned to him, smile fading just slightly, intent on listening to whatever his little brother had to say. "Joe, you better be careful when you put you-your arm around - that guy over there? Isn't you," Nick informed him. He thought it was rather good advice.

Joe, make sure you put your arm around the right Joe, because otherwise it's kind of awkward. Makes sense, Nick thought to himself, bouncing up on his feet a little, flinging Joe's arm off of him accidentally. Nick fixed it right away though. He grabbed at Joe's wrist a few times until he actually felt something in his hand and then draped it over his shoulders, tighter, closer this time, not noticing the _look_ Joe was giving him, letting his one arm slide around Joe's waist as his closer hand wrapped around Joe's wrist again, just holding him triumphantly.

Nick felt his brother sag a little, and then in a somewhat deflated voice, Joe said, "Nick. You didn't..." all disappointed and like Nick knew what he was talking about.

Brows furrowing slightly, Nick looked Joe up and down before saying defensively, "Joe, I didn't! Of course I didn't! I would never!" Because honestly, he would never do anything on purpose to disappoint his brother. Ever... It was out of the question, and why would Joe even think that? "Joseph, I didn't - didn't."

Slurring, really bad aim, the easy way Nick spoke and let himself lean against Joe, let himself hold his older brother - Joe knew. Shaking his head, he switched their positions, fighting a little as Nick tried to switch them right back. _He_ wanted to hold Joe, not the other way around. Finally Joe got Nick to concede, he thought probably by confusing him as they walked through the gathered people until they reached the patio. He turned Nick so that he could face him, talk to him properly.

Ignoring it as Nick wrapped a hand around Joe's neck and started sliding his fingers in and out of the short hair nearby, Joe asked carefully, with an attached sigh, "How many cups did you have?"

Nick shrugged, giving a soft smile. "Nicholas, this is - how could you not notice that it was spiked? It tasted awful! How could you not notice?!" Nick didn't like when Joe yelled at him, frowned a little, but then tugged his brother into a tight hug, asking for forgiveness as he pushed at the back of Joe's head and brought his face into his own neck. " _Nick,_ " he heard, muffled as a breathe of warm air flitted over his chest. Regrettably, he loosened his grip and allowed Joe to stand up again, watching with a smirk on his face as Joe took in a deep breath and ran fingers through his hair to straighten it out. It was kind of funny; he didn't know why.

"Nick," Joe said more gently this time, picking up his baby brother's hands and looking him in the eyes to hold his attention. "It had liquor in it man, how could you drink that much...?" Nick thought about it for a second before shrugging and squeezing Joe's hands.

"You had a cup." It was a reasonable answer and something flashed in Joe's eyes. "You said - wait... What? Li-? No. Joe, you said ther - _Joe_ ," Nick finished, a whine in his voice as he finally realized what Joe was talking about. Nick's face crumpled and his stomach churned in realization, though he still couldn't quite grip what this conversation was. Was he in trouble? Was he sick? He hadn't hurt anyone, had he? So that was why he felt weird? Why his head was sort of - light? _God._ With that, he tugged Joe into him again, wrapping Joe's arms around his middle, but this time he buried his face in his brother's neck instead. "Sorry. Sorry..." he whispered, trying not to let any tears of disappointment and failure out. He hated himself in that moment. "'m so stupid. So sorry..."

Heart beating a little faster, a semi-panic as he was pulled in, as he heard the words, the tightening in Nick's throat as he said them, Joe rubbed at his baby brother's back. "Shh... Nicky, it isn't your fault. You didn't know. I'm sure you were being your polite self. You were being _good_ okay? It was just a one-time thing, and you didn't even know you were doing it, right?" Nick shook his head after a moment of taking in all of Joe's words.

"No, you didn't. So it's okay. All right? It's okay." Nick took in a shaky breath and shrugged his shoulders against Joe's chest. "It is. I'm going to take you home, take care of you now. Wanna go home?" Nick nodded, his face lifting up slightly, his lips just barely grazing against Joe's neck, but then he pressed them, firm, hot, barely parted to the skin there and Joe could only sigh into it and hold Nick tighter to him. "Kay," Joe exhaled shakily, "Let's go Nick J." Joe helped him pull off just enough so that they could walk safely to the car as he called out a quick goodbye, not that it mattered; Nick needed him. And maybe he indulged in a soft smile at the thought of what was obviously a kiss, then let it break into the full grin hiding behind it when he felt Nick's hands grip tighter into his shirt as they headed out of the house.


End file.
